


Lost in a Haze

by Mia_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Childhood Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Rose/pseuds/Mia_Rose
Summary: What was lost is not always lost and leaves its traces no matter how hard one wishes for it to disappear.
Kudos: 1





	Lost in a Haze

_Laughter rang through the meadow. The sun shining overhead with white clouds chugging along the sky. It was a beautiful day. A figure waving their hands in the air towards you in a beckoning gesture; the sun’s rays behind them, obscuring their face. They were saying something, but you couldn’t hear it as it was lost in the wind that blew past you. You were running closer, following them to the riverbank nearby._

_As you reached the bank shore, the other person, already there, turned around and gave you one of the biggest smiles you have ever seen. It was full of love and warmth (it felt like something that was forgotten in the years…… something you missed). You could feel your face give a grin back._

_“...Tu….I….ve…..ou…….ss…..y….”_

_They said something. But what? Why is it so muted? A rush of urgency coiled through you and tried to speak but no words came out either. The smile ever so remaining. They reached out their hands and took your own, grasping tightly as if they hadn’t seen, touched, you in a while. And suddenly that clogging gray noise surrounding your ears clears away and you hear….._

_“Tuney! I love you! I’ve missed you!”_

__________

Petunia ~~Dursley~~ Evans wakes up with a start. The memories of two young girls playing together flash through her mind as familiar, aching words ring in her ears. Tears started to spring in her eyes but didn’t fall. Her mind racing.

_It was all the past._

_Those girls were gone._

_Nothing can be changed._

_~~Lily is gone~~ _

A bitter smile blooms across her face as she turned her head from where she was sitting to the window. A boy outside on his knees in the garden. Those familiar bright, _emerald_ _green_ eyes gaze upward towards the clear blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic that I have ever posted. I hope you liked it.


End file.
